dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Carnotaurus *Name: Ace (エース Ace) *Owner: Rex (D-Team) *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 650 **Scissors/Paper: 425 *Type: Tie Defense Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Ultimate Move: Ultimate Wind *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, he gains his armor after he battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using his Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once he has his armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, he was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; DT07-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT10-竜) *3D image edition (DT16-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT22-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT28-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT34-竜) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT40-竜) Ace_DinoTector_Armor_Card_6.gif|DinoTector Ace arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Ace_DinoTector_Armor_Card_5.gif|DinoTector Ace arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Ace1.jpg|Back of Dinotector Ace arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Ace DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Ace arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Ace DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Ace arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Ace DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Ace arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Rex Owen (D-Team) *Debut: Dinosaurs of the Caribbean **Appeared In: 55, 58, 62-67, 69-70, 72-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Megaraptor, Gojirasaurus, Deinonychus, Afrovenator, Lexovisaurus, Genie (with Chomp), Gigas (with Chomp and Spiny), Maximus & Armatus (with Chomp and Paris), Apatosaurus (with Chomp and Paris) *Other: Ace can use Ultimate Wind only when in this form. His Element Booster was first used against Gavro's Edmontonia and he first used Ultimate Wind against Sheer's Megaraptor, becoming the only main dinosaur whose armor and finisher debuts didn't match. It was the second one of the D-Team's Element Boosters to debut and the second overall, and is typically used as his main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Ultimate Wind :Ace surrounds himself in wind, then charges and jumps to be propelled forward by a cone of wind, ramming his opponent! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Cyclone :A tornado descends onto Ace, surrounding him with wind and boosting his ramming and throwing power! ;Hurricane Beat :A pair of tornadoes merge around Ace's opponent, lifting and suspending them in the air; Ace then jumps over and kicks them repeatedly and rapidly in the face, then flips back and knocks them away with a swing of his tail! Acquired after Megaraptor's defeat. ;Sonic Blast :Ace charges and shoots a swirling burst of wind from his mouth at his opponent, blasting them back! Its first usage showed him blasting into the sky in a tornado before rocketing down again to deliver the attack, but this part seemingly added nothing to the result and was never seen again. Likely provided by Dr. Z. ;Ninja Attack :Ace runs forward and creates duplicates of himself, all of which jump up and land around his opponent, running in a circle around them; then, the Ace and his duplicates dash from one side to the other, slamming the opponent, the hits quickly becoming faster and faster! TCG Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-090/100, DKDS-100/100, DKTA-090/100, SAS-084/100, PP1-006/006, DKJC-???/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Thai Common (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Ace with the On ability. His card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unreadable, so its abilities are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Wind Super Moves. ;Whirlwind (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move during your turn and wins the battle, it can attack again. (An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;Storm (DKTA) :When this Dinosaur attacks a Spectral Armor Dinosaur, your opponent loses 2 Life Points. ;Claws (SAS) :If you have "Chomp (Battle Mode)" or "Paris (Battle Mode)" in play, the Special Dinosaurs that you have in play gain the ability Talons (when this Dinosaur attacks your opponent directly, they lose 1 extra Life Point). ;Strengthening (PP1) :When this Dinosaur attacks, you can reveal your hand. If all of the cards revealed are Wind cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Carnotaurus - Ace DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal (German).jpg|Ace (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Carnotaurus - Ace DinoTector TCG Card 3-DKTA-Gold (French).jpg|Ace (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) wi1AceCarnotaurus - Ace_DinoTector_Armor.jpg|Ace (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) Carnotaurus - Ace DinoTector TCG Card 5-PP1-Colossal (French).jpg|Ace (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) DKJC Ace Dinotector TCG card.png|Ace (Dinotector) TCG card (DKJC) (Thai) Gallery Carnotaurus armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Ace Ace_(DinoTector_Armor)_1.jpg|Ace summoned with DinoTector Armor Ultimate Wind (Ace) 03.jpg|DinoTector Ace using Ultimate Wind Armortoycarnotaur.jpg|DinoTector Ace (toy version) Videos Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Characters